skystriderfandomcom-20200214-history
Beckett Langstrom
Beckett Langstrom (November 10, 2023 - Present) is the only son to the knight Sir Richard Langstrom and his deceased wife Allison Langstrom. Beckett is the first mate of the Morana under his best friend, Captain Reeves Braddock, and the former lover to Reeves' younger sister Hayes Braddock. Biography Early Life Beckett Langstrom was born November 10, 2023 to Sir Richard Langstrom and his wife Allison in Valasia. Beckett often went by the nickname Beck in his youth and was an occassional playfriend to Princesses Emery, Verity, and Romilly, Duke Nathaniel Blake and their Ladies in Waiting. Being older than some of the other children at the castle Beck was often viewed as an older brother figure. Beck's abusive, drunk of a father often prevented him from playing with the palace children, as his father tried to hide the bruises he left on Beck. Richard struggled with alcoholism and would often lash out at Beck. Beck learned to be the perfect soilder in his teen years from his dads "discipline" and joined the Royal Navy at the age of 16. Beck was assigned to the ----, which is where he met his best friend, Reeves Braddock. Reeves, a Lieutenant at the time, was the instructor to Beck and several other young recruits. Unlike the other sailors in Beck's squadron who took offense to Reeves' sarcastic nature, Beck enjoyed his humor. Year 2046 Beck is the first mate on the Morana Pirate Ship. Physical Appearance Beck is tall with a muscular built with grey eyes and dirty blonde hair. Personality and Traits Beck is a very easy going guy, who can be quite humorous at times poking fun or making jokes on the ship. He can be cheeky at times but is capable of being serious as he takes his duties as first mate very serious. Beck is very confident in himself and his abilities and does not feel the need to prove himself to the other sailors. Relationships Romantic Hayes Braddock is the girlfriend/lover to Beck. The pair meets for the first time when she is 14 years old and he is 18 years old aboard the Morana Pirate Ship.During the first five years of the couples time on the ship, the pair was only aquitances as Beck is the first mate and best friend to Hayes older brother Reeves. Hayes does harbor a long time crush on Beck during this time, and as she gets older she make many attempts to flirt with him. Family Sir Rirchad Langstrom is the abusive father to Beck. After the death of his wife Allison, Richard had toruble coping and raising their son alone, so he turned to alcohol to numb the pain. Over time he become addicited to drinking and become really abusive. Richard would beat Beck up for no apparent reason or for reasons that where not even his fault. For example when Beck and Princess Verity where playing in a tree and she fell and broke her arm,Richard punished Beck for the incident. Many of Richard's coworkers are aware of his drinking problem,but they are not aware of of his abusive nature towards his son. Friends Reeves Braddock is the best friend and Captain to Beck. Beck and Reeves met during their time in the Royal Navy, as Reeves was the Commander in charge of Beck's squadrons training. The pair formed an instant friendship ,which later on changed into a partnership during their pirate days as Reeves is the Captain and Beck is his first mate. Verity Anastalsia is the childhood playmate and friend to Beck. Skills and Abilities Not much is known about their skills and abilities. Gallery Tumblr nmcetwieBR1qdmfh6o1 500.jpg 38488_54_pages_03_19031_630x480.jpg 170176_original.jpg taron-egerton-7.jpg tumblr_ni4fsmCWII1u1hypno4_400.jpg tumblr_static_9yo0rrjq4bsoowsck4ogcwsk4.jpg 06809244f1054a826998e33268feb6ce.jpg tumblr_inline_njukywMmcd1qiq5w9.jpg 09362eb091764f97d4b1a83b4a184ab8.jpg bb480b8d49dbff1c92c45cb9d4cdea0f.jpg Images.jpg original.jpg taron-egerton-7.gif|While moving the canon between floors the rope snaps due to the weight, sending the canon through the floor. 537bf8fc13db4dba1260c8a6d9a4edef.jpg csfqk0ouztvpnhadrksf.jpg taron-egerton-teases-darker-kingsman-2.jpg Langstrom Category:Morana Pirates Category:Nomad Category:Nobles Category:Sky Strider Category:Undesirables Category:Valasia